Wild Little Ride
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: A different ending to the passionate confrontation between Lois and Clark after she catches him in the elevator with Maxima.


Wild Little Ride

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Clark/Lois

Summary: A different ending to the passionate confrontation between Lois and Clark after she catches him in the elevator with Maxima.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction for Lois and Clark and Smallville! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

He pushed her up against the elevator wall, which resulted in a loud bang. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched into him slightly. Their lips battled for dominance. Her leg wrapped around his trying to get closer.

His lips on her neck. Their hands all over the other's body. Pushed against another wall. Neither satisfied with losing the power. They hit the wall again. Each kiss was more intense than the one that preceded it. Wanting more of an advantage they moved to another wall of the elevator.

Only separated for a second until tongues pushed against each other. Hands roamed. Bodies pressed tightly together. The only thoughts that ran through their minds were getting more of the other. It was not enough. They weren't close enough.

He was so lost in the kiss that he had not heard the elevator door _'ding'_ open.

"Smallville!"

The nickname only one person had for him registered within his hazy brain. Clark immediately pulled back from Maxima's lips. When he looked in the direction the sound had come from he saw her.

"Lois?" Clark questioned as he stood up straighter.

A wave of calm washed over him as he stared at Lois. She was standing in the opening with her purse clutched in her hand. Her soft brunette hair was pulled back, and the hint of her dark pink blouse peeking through her jacket, one word came to his mind.

Beautiful.

"I'll take the stairs." Lois said before turning her back to him and walking off in the opposite direction.

Still struck by how beautiful she was Clark just watched her leave.

His gaze was broken by Maxima grabbing his face forcing him to look at her.

"Let her go."

Suddenly realization dawned on him exactly where he was. The position he was in. His surroundings all hit him at once but what was most important was that Lois had just caught him in an elevator with some woman in a very compromising situation.

That was not a good thing.

Maxima leaned in to kiss him again but he drew back his head as far as he could, and then pushed passed her toward the door.

Clark had to explain things to Lois. It was urgent. There was no way he could stand the fact that Lois might think that he was interested in that woman.

That Lois might get the _completely _wrong idea about what she had just seen was not acceptable to Clark.

"Lois." He called but she continued to walk, "Lois! Wait!"

"What?" Lois replied.

Clark stopped short when she turned around to face him.

"Oh sorry to rain on your orgy Smallville, I think I scared off your date." She said in a slightly harsh and biting tone.

He glanced back at the elevator to notice that Maxima was no longer there. "Where'd she go?"

"Probably to find you two a motel room," Lois said as he faced her once more.

"You don't understand." He started and tried to cover up his exposed chest.

"What's not to understand? You were pulling a nine and a half weeks in the elevator!" Lois retorted heatedly." I mean it may not get you a membership in the mile high club but hey! You gotta start somewhere!"

"Just calm down," Clark replied trying not to raise his voice too much because Lois seemed kind of upset.

His concern had the opposite effect desired.

"I am calm! I am perfectly calm!" She yelled as she jabbed her finger into his chest repeatedly. "Why wouldn't I be calm? Dial down the ego Smallville, I don't care what you do with your love life!"

She berated him before abruptly walking away.

Clark stood in the hallway, his shirt wide open from his little exchange with Maxima, completely floored by what had just happened with Lois. To say he was confused was an understatement.

Lois had just, well, Clark wasn't even sure what happened. Lois had stood there yelling at him, poking him, and it was a reaction that caught him off guard. Her reaction was a complete shock.

Clark panicked for a moment knowing that the longer he stood there he was letting Lois walk further away from him. For some reason he just could not let it end there.

~x~

When he finally caught up with her, Lois was nearly to the main door of the Daily Planet. Relief fled through him knowing that he was not too late.

"Lois!" Clark called out but like before she made no move to stop. "Please!"

His soft call did the trick because Lois stopped in the middle of the lobby. She turned around to face him and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at him expectantly with an annoyed expression on her pretty face.

He smiled just a little. "You _do_ care what I do with my love life."

Clark watched as she arched an eyebrow at him, and scoffed. "What would even make you think that? You do whatever you want but it has nothing do with me! I couldn't care less about your bedroom buddies."

"Oh yeah," He replied and walked closer to her.

Clark could tell from her body language that her defenses were up and she was ready for whatever he could dish out. But as he stared into her eyes, it sparked that passion in him.

It always did when they had their verbal sparring matches.

"So, what? You want me to pick another flavor as you say but don't like my particular choices?" Clark questioned.

"Oh come on! That elevator twit was not even your type!" Lois argued walking toward him.

"But wasn't that the point?" He asked. "You said this morning that I should pick a girl different than my usual type. Now, that woman wasn't exactly a damsel in distress. Nothing like my type! And that just proves you do care about my love life! Otherwise…"

Each took another step closer to the other, staring into the other's eyes. The world became nonexistent other than the conversation between them.

"I SO do not care about your love life!" Lois yelled making sure he heard her. "Would you stop saying I care when I so don't!"

"_Yes_ you do." Clark repeated. "Not only do you care but—but you were jealous!"

"Jealous!" Lois huffed, "Get real Smallville, like I would ever be jealous of that woman!"

"Yes you were!" Clark said raising his voice. The blood was racing through his veins, and his heart was pounding.

"Were not," Lois yelled back stepping closer to him.

"Were!"

"Were not!"

"Were!"

"Were not," Lois screamed in his face. They were standing with their noses practically touching because they were that close. "Jealous is not something I would ever be—"

She never got to finish her sentence because Clark quickly closed the distance between them. Their lips crashed together in one sudden movement. One of his hands was behind the back of Lois' head and the other was securely resting on her hip.

It took a moment but Lois reacted by dropping her purse to the ground and wrapping her arms around his body. Clark's hand moved from her hip up to her back pulling them closer. Her warm body became pressed against his chest, and it felt incredible.

Lois kissed him back with fervor. She sucked on his upper lip teasingly as one hand moved from his back, up his chest in an unhurried motion, and settled around his neck. The movement made Clark even more anxious to taste, and feel more of her.

He wanted this more than he had realized. His hand caressed her cheek and his other traveled down her butt. The action elicited a soft moan of pleasure from her. Not able to wait, so without invitation, Clark pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Lois moved her arms to his neck and held on as tightly as she could. Her hand ran through his dark hair as their tongues met in a slow but frenzied dance. She massaged his tongue with her own. Clark made sure to taste every last bit of her mouth. The passion in their kiss was almost too much to handle, but both wanted so much more.

Clark made a move to get her closer and pulled her hips up against his. Lois moved one hand down his neck so that she could rest it underneath his shirt on his smooth shoulder and dragged her nails against his hard muscles.

He was emboldened by the touch of her hand on his bare skin. Clark pushed passed the material of her jacket, and moved his hand beneath her shirt so that it rested on the small of her back. Her skin was silky to his fingers and he gently traced patterns there.

It was electric. The soft feel of her lips, her body pressed so intimately against his. It was ridiculous how wonderful she felt.

It was bliss.

And almost as abruptly as it started though, it ended.

Lois jumped back from him. Her hair messy but still pretty and her face was flush. Her lips were red, and she stared at him shocked.

All Clark could do was stare at her.

His appearance was just as disheveled but he couldn't move. He didn't want to really.

It stayed like that for a moment both just staring at the other.

Then Lois turned and walked out of the front doors without saying another word.

Clark smiled to himself as he stood in the middle of the lobby. He knew deep down that this was the start of something remarkable, something fantastic, something wild.

He chuckled to himself as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and recalled a conversation.

_Wild_.

Wild cherry was now his new favorite flavor.

* * *

End.

Please Review.


End file.
